The edge of night
by Ioik
Summary: Under complete rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 Not quite what I was expecting

**Chapter 1 Not quite what I was expecting**

The wind raced past the human's face, catching at her hair and flinging it wildly about her, as she tore on through the dimly lit woods. The morning sun, newborn and still cold, crept through the foliage layers attempting to lighten the path before the inexhaustible chase.

Heart beating hard and tight within her chest, blood roaring panicked urges to spur her further, the woman took an imprudent glance over her shoulder. The movement of branches bending and parting, apparently without help, reaffirmed the fear that death was still firmly on her heels.

Spinning her head about, an unwelcome tree trunk came into view, just in time to advert a near fatal disaster. Using her elbow, the human woman, pushed her weight around the tree before using the firm base to slingshot herself upwards onto a deviously slippery mud slope.

Her feet gave way beneath her, a number of times, as the mud squelched and pushed away from the force she exerted against it. An annoyed sounding growl, below the woman, informed her ears she was not the only one having difficulty with the morning dew moistened dirt.

As the top of the slope came into easy reach the thud, creak and swish of an enlarged form landing firmly on a now bobbing branch, directly above the sprawling human, ignited some hidden energy she thought non-existent. However, a great many things she thought non-existent were proving their weight in reality this morning.

Throwing herself onwards she got to her feet in one quick motion and propelled through the tree's like her life depended on it. Dead and dying autumn bushes flashed past her speeding form, the muscles in her already tired legs screaming surrender she could not accept, clumsily darting between trees and using her free hand to align her direction against the hefty barked giants. The shotgun clutched greedily in her opposite hand, now smothered in drying mud and tethered dying leaves, slipping and catching at undergrowth to slow her escape.

It wasn't long until that blind panic that fuelled her fleeing legs reached its demise as her left foot, too tired to rise to the jump required to clear a fallen log, now caught it surrendered its weight to the ground but not without one last fight. Letting loose the shotgun the human woman threw her hands forward, forcing her lifeless muscles back into animation, tumbling head over heels colliding her back against the nearest tree.

A squealing shudder of pain broke her lips as the agony her entire body felt ripped its way to the surface, half blinding her with the pain, but not enough to stop a trembling hand darting to the side and gaining hold of the but of her shotgun.

The branches in the tree above the woman shuddered, as the invisible form pushed past them, a flow of relaxed clicking noises growing louder before silence descended suddenly like an end to the world. The wind even ceased its relentless game of taming the trees, waiting in bated breath, as the world watched the hunter land casually before the wide-eyed human woman and de-cloak to demonstrate a form as fearful as the devil himself.

The woman gasped at air that was no longer in the atmosphere, her lips shuddering violently as words tried to escape the grasp he held over her.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" She screamed like a challenge, a roar of anticipated excitement from the humanoid her only response, before she raised the shotgun in her shaking hands and fired a shot into the creature's bare chest.

The predator wailed, flinging his head from side to side in a swirl of beaded dreadlocks, sliding a disc shaped object expertly from his hip and tossing it firmly at its target knocking the woman's head clean from her body before the splatter of his blood could adorn her fallen form.

The hunter roared again, loud and ferociously in victory, as the disembodied head rebounded against the root-meshed floor. The creatures oddly glowing green blood becoming tainted with the flow of red that raced from the woman's open neck.

Moving forward the hunter, apparently unaware of the bloody mess his bullet ridden chest now demonstrated, now crouched beside the empty corpse claiming his prize with a smouldering of clicks beneath the mask that adorned his face. Rising on his feet, back to full height, the proud warrior placed his trophy delicately into a net that rested heavily on one hip filled with similar rewards.

It was then that the great warrior hovered, disinterestedly over the fallen corpse, and tugged at the circular disk embedded in the tree trunk just above the steaming neck wound. Just as he was to pull the weapon loose, from its deep cradle, a sound he had not expected suddenly made him jump backwards keen as a cat caught unawares.

The muffled sound continued weakly, stirring the hunter's curiosity, as he tilted his head from side to side and watched the lifeless body of his prey with keen interest. Moving his clawed hand toward the panel on his opposite arm the creature flexed his fingers before taping a button, to change the view of his visor, closing in on the stationary body in front of him. Watching the heat evaporate slowly from the dying body, under infrared viewing, the hunter finally spotted his target. Its heat source was remarkably colder than he would of expected, blending in perfectly with the cooling corpse, initiating what sounded like growls of curse behind the creature's mask.

Hopping defiantly into the nearest tree, the great warrior made for escape of his own, only to have the muffled sound grow in volume assaulting his sensitive ears. He paused suddenly, thoughts of honour pummelling his desire to flee, feeling his mind beginning to submit the body-following suit.

Dropping back to the ground the hunter edged closer to the corpse, wary of his surroundings, before kneeling lower and peeling the ravelling's of clothing from the woman's body with great care. The sound he was drawn toward was no longer muffled by the heavy fabrics but bleating loudly into his face as he cut away at the straps that held the child tight to its mother.

He cringed his head backwards from the sound as he held the delicate creature at arms length and chirped reassuring sounds to the frightened young. Slowly, the crying eased into a hiccup of sniffles before falling quiet as the two stared at one another. The child seemed small, runty, something was obviously unwell about it to have such a low body temperature, but its eyes held a fierce defiance he recognised well within his own race.

Today, this would be the hunter's greatest prize, he decided, tucking the child carefully underarm before opening his net and releasing the woman's head back to her body.

_________________________________

**I read too much predator fan fiction. What can I say? Predator 2 is my number one favourite movie ever. I just thought I ought to write this so I did and here it is. I might ponder adding a couple of extra chapters if anybody is actually interested. If you're not I won't and just keep my imagination to myself. Actually, saying that I'll probably change my mind and subject you to it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2 And its coming closer

**Chapter 2 And its coming closer**

Looking up at a detailed screen, encumbered with ship co-ordinates and planets, the hunter searched the sea of information for what he needed. The faintly moving beacons, of other hunting vessels and clan ships, causing his plotting finger to swerve violently away from them as if he were playing a human arcade game.

It was still to soon to rejoin the active social life of a Yautja male, there was simply too much to explain to dangerous minds, the thought of the glassy predatory look of his peers almost caused him to despise the members of his species. However, collisions were always inevitable, especially as his solo-hunting vessel was running low on supplies, but they could be easily managed for a time so long as his visits were short and discreet.

Searching diligently for a specific target, and allowing his thoughts to wander through gory images he feared the future would hold, spun the warrior tightly in an exposed lapse of concentration. The hunter's sensitive hearing did not even register the clumsy pattering of sneaking toes on the cold flat tiled floor. It wasn't until the creature, which stalked the eight-foot god, made a squealing sound of delight that the great hunter realized he had become prey.

Tightening his muscle, to stifle the instinct to make a fool of himself and jump, he turned swiftly on the balls of his feet crouching leisurely as he glowered down at the fluffy topped human child chuckling loudly into cupped hands.

"I scared you!" The child chirruped in a language not of its original species.

"What do you want, child?" The bulging mass of humiliated muscle jittered in response, tilting his head from side to side, admiring his wards latest attempt at stalking.

"Food!" The little human, barely reaching the larger humanoids standing knees, squinted its eyes and flailed its arms wildly.

"You will wait." The predator responded dismissively, as he stood, turning back to his plotting.

The trivializing response of the large male was not received by the tiny ears in a pleasant manner the child, seemingly unaware it was toying with one of the most dangerous species in the galaxy, stamped its foot and squealed loudly looking for attention. Attention the hunter was unwilling to give at any length, happily ignoring the child's tantrum with ease; he drummed his fingers leisurely over a control pad and watched his screen with ignited fascination.

He'd almost managed to completely drown out the young's high-pitched noises and ignore its presence when it began to wind around his legs, like a feral cat, giggling manically and causing him to become dangerously unbalanced. Growling the proud warrior reached down, attempting to scoop up the illusive youngster, making a number of snatches before finally clasping a huge hand encompassing the entirety of the dainty child's waist, before idly tossing it upwards to eye level.

"I'm hungry!" It sobbed, rubbing at its bulbous blue eyes, before throwing its arms as far as it could around the hunter's visage.

"Awww." The predator cooed softly dimly aware, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was secretly being tamed.

Allowing the child to continue cuddling him a while longer, he purred in relaxed ease, before plying the constantly sticky hands from his face and lowering the miniature human to the ground.

"Continue to the pantry I will follow." The predator paused his child a moment, in order to run vast fingers through its hair, and growl quietly. "We must cut this once again."

That statement was all the child needed to hear in order to make it run screaming, clutching at its dishevelled red hair, from its parent into another room. The warrior, somewhat bemused, shook his head causing a jingle as the decoration on his braids collided.

Lifting his gigantic form effortlessly the Yautja male chattered his pearly mandibles in some form of annoyance before recognizing a series of symbols beside a flashing beacon on his display. Straightening his back and stretching with a lengthy yawn he began working his clawed fingers quickly over the panel punching in a message, addressed to the blinking dot, and co-ordinates for his ship to follow.

As soon as the reply message was received the hunter nodded his approval, before leaving his station, and followed after his screaming young. The door in front of him lifted upwards, allowing him entry, and he walked inside at first quickly before realizing something was amiss.

There was no sound, besides the reassuring hum of the ship, and no sign of the child. Growling quietly, the hunter crouched low twisting his head from side to side slowly taking in the entire room. Still the small human was not in sight, but he could feel the instinctive pressure of eyes watching him telling his sub-conscious to be wary of another hunter.

_Where are you?_ The warrior's thoughts drifted, as the adrenaline began to pump into his veins, exciting his senses.

Moving forward slow and steady, the Yautja made almost no sound, bringing his breathing into a light rhythm he listened intently for signs of life. Nothingness reached his ears as he continued into the centre of the room, now surrounded by large containers on all sides.

_Very good child_, he mentally grinned his admiration.

There was a creaking to his right, grabbing his attention in an instant, but he realized quickly it was merely from the table that occupied a section of the room and not his young. Clicking in annoyance, the hunter moved forward taking in the scent on the air with little effect as both there odours were perfuse everywhere in the room.

Darting around a container he pulled a storage case open, in some form of hope, only to find it empty of child but full of chilled meats. It was at this point the great warrior was beginning to lose faith his ward was even in the same room and that the eyes he felt trained on him were mere imagination.

Standing slowly he gestured his head to encapsulate the span of the room once more before giving a look of dejection and stomping towards the door. As he reached the centre of the room, once again, about to turn around a preparation counter the hunter was taken unawares. Dropping from the ceiling mutely the child landed with a thud, directly on top of the hunter's head, and did its high-pitched version of a roar.

Momentarily the predator took leave of his senses and thrashed wildly to rid the nuisance attached to his head before realization steadied his nerves.

"CHILD!" The menacing bulge of rippling muscle snarled at the air. "I could have killed you!"

"I got you!" Apparently not listening to its parent, the child squealed with delight before sliding down the Yautja's back to the floor, receiving a long penetrating stare. "I got you! I got you! I got you!"

The warrior snorted a mixture of amusement, pride and embarrassment, stalking off towards the crate of meats he had opened earlier.

"Sit." The soft clicking, riddled with authority, caused the youngster to cease its victory dancing and watch the predator bring forth a carcass onto the counter and begin to prepare it. "We eat then rest."

------------------------------

**It was asked for and I gave it. I have plenty of plot ideas for it further and it doesn't involve it being really plain sickly cutesy like this one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Insane frequences

**Chapter 3 Insane frequencies**

"The ship has docked." A particularly large Yautja grunted as if his console had caused him insult.

"Remind the hunters they may not enter the docking bay." The greying Elder, without a backwards glance, unfolded his arms and stalked towards the only door within the vessels control room.

There was another grunt, followed by a sound that could only be described as someone playing with clackers that were currently on fire, from the hefty Yautja presently in charge of pressing buttons. Following his leader's orders the warrior leaned over his console, beginning an address to the vessel at large, as the Elder vanished behind a suddenly dropping doorway.

_____________________________

Tucking his child neatly, into the pelt of heavy furs, he watched the placid sleeping face with a vein of worry for things to come. He knew their time was coming close to its end; no more would he be able to seclude the child, his child, away from the Galaxy and all it entailed.

Feeling somewhat like a grieving mother, he shook his mane and stood tall, searching his memories for reassurance. One particular memory, his young's first shaky steps, brought a purr to the hunter's broad chest.

He remembered the day some years past as the child, after watching him with serene interest, crawled its way to the corner of a console and began to haul itself upwards. The tiny human rose and fell, to the floor again, over and over as he observed it with a keen fascination. Days past and the child's legs began to strengthen until finally its feet held strong beneath its body, but still those first steps were not within its grasp.

However, the child scaled upwards after each descent, the warriors pride in his charge rising with each attempt, the determination in its eyes not allowing the fall of anguished tears. Soon it managed a step before being brought to its knees and the next day two steps until proving victorious, managing to patter bare-footed, and collapse at the Yautja's feet in a splash of tired giggles.

Cocking his head, taking in another view of the sleeping child, the hunter nodded his approval.

_Yes_, he resigned his thoughts, _this one is strong_.

_________________________

"Pa'arou," the hunter exiting his vessel nodded in greeting to the Elder that called his name. "I hope your hunting has been prosperous."

"That it has." Pa'arou gripped his superior's shoulder before being mischievously brought forward into a hug by a stealthy limb.

"We are not strangers." The Elder uncurled his arms allowing the pair to break apart. "You know what must be."

Pa'arou shifted uneasily before raising his gaze to meet the greying hunters. A determination, in those golden eyes, almost fierce enough to instil fear in the older warrior but not quite.

"Things cannot continue as they are. You pledged the child to the clan upon your return. The child is already a season behind the current generation and will find it difficult to blend into our society." The Elder warned.

"That is a given. It is human."

"But Yautja of spirit. The child will need all the allies it can gain and where better than in the hearts of other children."

Pa'arou cocked his head from side to side, apparently stretching out his shoulder muscles, before nodding in understanding.

"You are correct and wise Elder Na'raaphkye."

"Today's training has concluded. I expect the child to attend tomorrow's classes with Ga'oro."

"Ga'oro? But he is the male instructor." Pa'arou became somewhat agitated.

"I have tried but the females will not accept the child, Pa'arou." Na'raaphkye clutched his subordinate's shoulder as if trying to steady his mind physically. "Perhaps it is for the best. The females will quickly out grow the child, at least with the males there is a fighting chance."

"Yes." The hunter steadied himself under the Elders protective grip and appeared resolved. "I will ready the child tonight."

"Until then, I would enjoy seeing your newest editions and recounting in their tales."

__________________________

Brushing a clawed tip over a particularly mangled looking skull, obviously of some hideously deformed alien creature brutally dispatched during a hunt, the greying giant downed the last remnants of his cup and tossed it idly behind him in some form of appreciated custom. After several hours within the confines of the smaller vessel, breathing the thin air, the Elder felt his head begin to swivel.

"Pa'arou, either I have drunk to much spirits or your ships atmospheric recycler is broken." Na'raaphkye swayed gently before leaning his weight against the trophy wall. "How do you tolerate this atmosphere for so long?"

"The youngling needs the extra oxygen." The hunter replaced a particularly wide skull back on the wall before standing back and admiring it. "My lungs can take the strain that the child cannot."

"Perhaps we should design a breathing apparatus for the child."

"No!" Pa'arou growled deeply as if threatened. "The child will adapt."

"It will be weakened."

"It will appear weak if it needs a device to survive."

The greying warrior paused, folding his arms across his broad chest, snorting at the air as his thoughts crisscrossed uselessly.

"I pray you have chosen wis-."

"UNCLE!" A flying human ball chirruped loudly as it collided, with the already unstable Elder, bawling him directly to the cold floor with a dull thud. "ROAR! I got you!"

"CHILD!" Pa'arou bellowed, as his muscles throbbed, like a bull ready to charge.

Tilting an unperturbed head to the side, the little human, examined the angry form of its parent before grinning widely and bouncing up and down on the Elders straddled chest.

"I got him!" His ward giggled frantically to his continuing embarrassment. "I got him! I got you! I got him!"

"Child you are being disrespectf-"

"Worry not my friend." Elder Na'raaphkye lifted himself onto his elbows and watched the child using his body as a sitting trampoline. "The young are young."

Pa'arou stiffened, calming the outrage he felt towards his child, before allowing a shuddering breath to release from the confines of his held lungs. Reaching forward, the disgruntled hunter, hoisted the small human creature away from the Elder trying to regain his composer.

The stench, of fear and angry warmth, rising from the younger hunter was almost enough to cloud Na'raaphkye's remaining respiratory deprived senses. Standing the Elder shook his wide head, spraying a tangle of white braids about him, before settling his attention on the child currently clutched in the oversized arms of the warrior opposite him. He clicked his mandibles in amusement at how dwarfed the little human appeared, clinging to the broad predator's chest, yet still managing to appear dangerous behind perfect blue eyes.


End file.
